Playing Doctor
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: Healing injuries, vaccinating younger campers- just being a doctor in general- that's all Will Solace's thing. But when Will comes down with the flu, who is going to play doctor for him?/ entry for The-Darling-of-221b's Solangelo contest. Honestly it's pretty platonic.


**I actualky started this around Christmas time, but I just now finished it today. xD whoops... **

**Anyway, this is my entry for The-Darling-of-221b's Solangelo writhing contest. It's actually pretty platonic, but I'm not really good with romance, so I hope you guys enjoy this. :)**

* * *

"Will, it's just winter." Nico reasoned. "It's just a little colder outside today."

"I'm pretty sure I'm actually dying," the son of Apollo moaned.

"Oh, gods."

"Shut up, Nico. You know I'm solar powered."

"You are not solar powered just because your dad is the sun god." Nico grabbed the corner of Will's blanket and yanked it back, causing the blonde to yelp at the cold and pull it back up to his chin.

"No, but in all seriousness, I don't feel good." Will Solace dragged himself up into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes.

"You're not sick," Nico said in disbelief. "B-but... How...?"

"I'm a human being, I can still get sick." The son of Apollo groaned wearily and rested his head back down on the pillow.

"What are your... What's the word? Help me out here?"

"Symptoms?"

"Yeah, those."

"Headache, body aches, chills, sore throat, and AAACHOO!"

"Sneezing too, apparently." Nico noted. "You don't look too sick, actually..."

"I'm very sick." Will complained. The other boy sighed and went to put a palm on Will's forehead.

"You are kind of... Feverish."

The son of Apollo smirked. "Told you I was sick."

"I never said you weren't sick, I just said you don't look too sick."

"Whatever." Will rolled over onto his side and curled up under the blankets. "I'm not getting up."

"Can I get you anything?" Nico sat down at the foot of Will's bed.

"I need another blanket." The son of Apollo answered, immediately coughing a few times. Nico wasn't a doctor, but he was pretty sure that Will's cough wasn't a good thing. "There's a couple in that cabinet up there." He pointed weakly at said cabinet. Nico got up, grabbed the two blankets that were in there, and draped them over Will.

"There, I got you two blankets, because I'm just that thoughtful."

"Tha- _AAACHO_!" The son of Apollo stuck his head into the pillow when he sneezed, then slowly picked it back up. "Thanks."

"It's just a head cold, right?" Nico asked anxiously. Truthfully, he had no clue about different types of illnesses and how to treat them and whatnot. Will shook his head.

"I wouldn't have chills or be so achy all over if it was a cold." He coughed again. "But gods of Olympus, this had better not be the flu."

"So, umm... What should I do?" The son of Hades shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Will gave a muffled sort of groan into the pillow. "What was that?"

"Get a thermometer out so I can make sure my fever isn't too high." He ordered from his spot under the blankets. Nico went over and found a random first aid kit (there were plenty of those just sitting around the Apollo cabin), then rummaged through it and located a thermometer. He then handed the device over to Will, who put it in his mouth and leaned back against the pillow. A few seconds later, he took it out of his mouth, inspected the numbers on the little screen, and groaned. "Oh, yeah, it's totally the flu."

"Oh..." Nico shot a sympathetic look at the other boy, who had just thrown the blankets off of himself. "Are you okay, Will?"

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Will asked. Nico noticed a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead.

"It's your fever, I think." Nico replied. As soon as he said it, Will started shivering again and got back under the blankets. "And I assume that you're cold again?" The blonde nodded, clearly miserable. "Do you want me to find your sweatshirt or something?"

"Please." Will muttered, beginning to shiver violently. Nico went through a few drawers before he located one, then handed it over. Will pulled the sweatshirt over his head, then curled up into a ball underneath the blankets. What had once been an overly sunny healer had been reduced to a sick, shivering lump of demigod. Nico went over and placed his hand on the son of Apollo's forehead.

"I really don't know what I'm doing," he confessed.

"You're doing okay." Will croaked. "Can you get me some water and maybe some Tylenol?"

"Sure," Nico went through the entire Apollo cabin, but there was no water (of course, there was the medicine, but water was important too) so he shadow traveled to the mess hall, grabbed a bottle of water, then shadow traveled back. When he returned, Will was not happy.

"Did you just shadow travel?" He asked, looking quizzically at Nico. Judging by the way his sweatshirt was on the floor and the blankets were off of his body, Nico figured that Will was feeling hot again.

"Yes, I did." Nico handed over the bottle of water and the cylindrical container of pills. "I don't know the right dosage, you're the doctor."

"Oh, thank you." Will swallowed the medicine with a swig of water and looked appreciatively at the son of Hades. "You're a life saver."

"I'm just playing doctor until you're better."

Will chuckled. "Speaking of which... I have a shift in the infirmary this afternoon. Do you think you could..."

"Take over?" Nico finished. "I mean, I guess I could, but I don't know about medical stuff. I don't have experience in this kind of thing."

"Ah, you'll be fine." The son of Apollo grabbed his sweatshirt, apparently cold again. "Thanks."

* * *

Nico had no idea how he'd gotten himself into this. He was okay with attempting to fix a wound, but he did not sign up for vaccinating a few younger campers. When he actually had to do it, he chickened out and got one of the Apollo girls to do it for him, because that was Will's thing. Then, after not too much action (other than the vaccination fiasco), his shift was over, and Nico went back to Will's bedside. Much to his surprise, he found the son of Apollo fast asleep. Maybe that was good for fighting off the flu or something. Nico wasn't really sure, he wasn't a doctor, you know. That was Will's thing.

* * *

**Ugh, the ending was rushed, but I did kind of rush to get this up tonight, so sorry about that... **

**Reviews keep me going, guys. :) also, any story requests? I will try to get to them sometime in the next few weeks. I'll try to get more of the Headcannons up tomorrow but no promises. **

**Bye for now!**


End file.
